


Все в порядке

by goldkhator



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, obscene language, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: кое-что из 14 эпизода 7 сезона и дальнейшие события после финала восьмого сезона, расходящиеся с событиями сериала.





	1. Где они?

— Все в порядке?

— Где Саша и Розита?

— Они… — Иисус не может сказать этого, потому что Дэрил тут же кинется им на выручку и, вероятнее всего… погибнет или снова попадет в плен.

— Где они? — злость в голосе охотника заставляет Иисуса вздрогнуть.

— Дэрил…

— Просто… — тот резко делает шаг вперед, и Иисусу приходится собрать всю выдержку в кулак, чтобы не отдернуться, — скажи мне.

Разведчик заливается румянцем стыда, когда понимает, что допустил, будто Дэрил его ударит.

— Думаю, они отправились за Ниганом, — выдыхает Иисус, не выдержав злобы на лице Дэрила, но упрямо смотрит охотнику в глаза. Таким сердитым он его еще никогда не видел.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, они мне не доложили, знаешь! — Иисус огрызается и тут же спрашивает: — пойдешь следом?

Но Дэрил Диксон слишком упрям, чтобы ответить. Он просто отворачивается и уходит.

Иисус догоняет его на полпути к воротам.

— Дэрил, не ходи туда!

В его голосе охотнику слышится отчаяние, но он не придает этому особого значения. Будь на его место кто-то другой, Иисус поступал бы также. А Дэрил не может иначе.

— Мы победим по-другому! — Иисус хватает его за руку и кожу в этом месте просто кислотой жжет.

Диксон одаривает его таким свирепым взглядом, что впору провалиться под землю. Но разведчик не отпускает его.

— Не ходи, прошу.

— Ты, что, нянька мне? — огрызается охотник, пытаясь высвободить руку.

— Нет, я надеялся, что друг.

— Тогда отпусти.

Ворота закрыты и никто не спешит их открывать, поэтому Иисус подчиняется. Дэрил снова направляется к выходу из Хиллтопа. Но шокировано замирает, когда арбалет с глухим звуком падает в траву, сбитый с плеча точным выпадом, а крепкий удар прилетает в плечо.

Дэрил резко разворачивается и рычит: — Охуел совсем?

Иисусу кажется, что это слышит весь Хиллтоп. Но ему нет до этого дела.

Когда Диксон делает попытку поднять арбалет, Ровиа сбивает его с ног и усаживается сверху. Крепкие руки удерживают на месте, как капкан.

— Какого хуя? — Дэрил сопротивляется, но не так просто избавиться от этого маленького засранца.

— Ты не можешь помочь им. К этому времени они либо мертвы, либо возвращаются сюда. А если у них ничего не вышло, мы победим по-своему. Пожалуйста, Дэрил, — молит Иисус.

Дэрил чувствует злость и обиду, а еще его больно настигает понимание, что Иисус прав. Этот ублюдок всегда прав, в конечном итоге.

Он ненавидит все эти чувства. Он ненавидит себя за гибель Гленна, ненавидит за то, что пошел на поводу у Дэниз. Но прошлого не вернуть, можно просто не повторять ошибки.

— Пусти, — он растерянно дергает плечами, чтобы освободиться и вскакивает на ноги, когда Иисус выполняет просьбу. — Бесишь меня.

— Что ж, это я переживу.


	2. Я думал, ты ушел...

— Я думал, ты ушел, — как ни в чем не бывало, говорит Иисус, когда Дэрил заявляется на пороге его трейлера ближе к ночи.

— Это глупо.

— Рад, что ты тоже так считаешь, — Иисус не обижается на него, но и улыбки на его губах нет.

Не дождавшись от Дэрила никакой реакции, Иисус снова возвращает внимание книге, которую читал до его прихода. Охотник не двигается с места, просто стоит и смотрит.

Через пару страниц нервы разведчика сдают.

— Так и будешь там статую изображать? — в своей язвительной манере спрашивает Иисус.

— Почему ты… — говорить о таких вещах, как чувства — его или окружающих людей, вовсе не то, в чем Дэрил Диксон мастер. Ему в триста раз проще сделать сотню стрел для арбалета или выследить невидимку на асфальте, чем внятно выразить свои эмоции словами.

— Почему я не отпустил тебя? — он поразительно точно знает, о чем думает Дэрил. Вместо ответа следопыт кивает. — Потому что это глупо, — Иисус мягко улыбается ему, и у Дэрила возникает чувство, будто где-то его наебывают. — Мы победим только все вместе.

Диксон пожимает плечами и собирается уйти, но Иисус слишком хорошо его знает.

— Эй, ты мог бы остаться.

Он всегда точно знает, что говорить. Какие подобрать слова, чтобы Дэрил принял их искренность, без издевки. Иисус не спрашивает, зачем Дэрил вообще к нему пришел, он и так знает. Знает ли это Дэрил?

— Иди сюда, — Иисус откладывает книгу, аккуратно заложив закладкой между страниц, и садится, освобождая для него место на кровати. Он знает, что иначе этот угрюмый здоровяк будет всю ночь скитаться по лагерю без сна. — Тебе нужно поспать.

Конечно, Иисус лучше знает, что ему нужно.

— Или… — он пробует почву, затем добавляет: — мы можем поговорить. Тебя что-то беспокоит.  
Он не добавляет «я же вижу», но оно витает в воздухе, как аромат гниющей плоти.

**

— Так что, почитать тебе? — кажется, подкалывать Диксона его любимое занятие.

— Мы не в детском садике, — огрызается охотник.

— Определенно, — смеется Иисус и шутливо пихает его в бок. — Ладно, тогда я буду на другом конце трейлера, а ты ложись спать, — говорит разведчик и кивает на диван на другой стороне комнаты.

— Не могу после… — внезапно выдает Дэрил и прикусывает язык. Почему этот долбанный хиппи-кунг-фу-мастер так легко разводит его на разговоры?

Может, потому, думает он, что Кэрол тут нет, Рику сейчас не до него, и никому больше в целом мире он не может открыться так же легко. А Иисус никогда его не обижал — ни словом, ни делом.

— Понимаю, — говорит Иисус и Дэрилу хочется знать, что именно он понимает? Что Дэрил не может заставить себя говорить о том, что пережил или с Иисусом тоже произошло нечто, не поддающееся здравому смыслу? — Но вот что, предлагаю игру, или не игру, но не суть: ты мне рассказываешь что-то, я рассказываю тебе в ответ. Идет?

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — он все еще не может поверить, что кто-то настолько бескорыстно может интересоваться его проблемами.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — легко отвечает разведчик, и Дэрил не знает, что ему делать с этим знанием. В каком смысле нравится? Челка скрывает его глаза, оно и к лучшему. — Ты хороший человек. С хорошими людьми не должны происходить плохие вещи.

— Говоришь, как проповедник.

— Пусть так, но это правда. Ладно… — он делает паузу, — я начну. Каждое новое место, новая семья, в которой я оказывался… все они были хорошими людьми, понимаешь? Но я не мог так жить. Не мог играть в счастливую семью, зная, что они… _не мои_ и никогда не станут. Таким образом я сменил, наверное, семей десять, пока меня на улице, ободранного и голодного, не подобрала мама-Джейн.

— Мама-Джейн?

— Эй, твоя очередь, — снова эта ласковая улыбка и легкий наклон головы, будто зверя дикого приручает. И Дэрил подчиняется, опускает голову и смотрит в пол, а Иисус сидит рядом, в позе лотоса, и терпеливо ждет.

— У меня был человек, которого я считал _своим_ , несмотря на то, что он бросал меня так часто, что уже и не сосчитать, — Дэрил замолкает и, возможно, ждет реакции Иисуса. Но тот сидит неподвижно, как статуя Будды, и если бы Дэрил не знал точно, что он рядом, то подумал бы, что тот исчез. — Его больше нет. Я убил его. Он уже был мертв…

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Иисус. Из его уст это звучит, как обещание. И Дэрил поднимает на него глаза полные непонимания. Челка скрывает выражение его глаз, и Иисусу нестерпимо хочется ее убрать. Но такое поведение неприемлемо, поэтому все свое сочувствие он пытается передать улыбкой. Дэрил обязательно скажет, кем был для него этот человек, может, не сейчас и не завтра, но это и неважно.

Потому что, сколько они знакомы? Два часа? Или два года? А может быть всю жизнь? Потому что Дэрил не говорит о своих чувствах с незнакомцами, а этот мелкий говнюк кажется ему таким знакомым, что Дэрил Диксон готов вылить на него все свое дерьмо, но язык не слушается, и ему остается только смотреть, чувствуя смутное облегчение и благодарность.

Потому что доверие нельзя выторговать красивыми словами.


	3. Касается обоих

Иисус не может их не замечать. В том, как Дэрил стоит или жестикулирует при разговоре, его движения стали слишком резкими. В том, как он смотрит, в его глазах Иисус теперь видит еще больше отчуждения и несогласия. Изменения. Дэрил изменился. С момента их первой встречи. После плена. После _победы_.

Практически ничто и никогда не идет по плану в их теперешней жизни.

А Дэрил сердится. Дэрил держит дистанцию. Дэрил не разговаривает ни с ним, ни с Риком, и не ищет компании. Он один. Всегда был. Он винит себя до сих пор. Иисус видит это тоже.

Иисус понятия не имеет, что пришлось пережить Дэрилу, чтобы так закрыться от людей, но Иисус знает, что для Дэрила значит его семья. Его разношерстная и искалеченная, но его – семья.

Это отчетливо видно в том, как он не хочет подвергать никого из них опасности, как не позволяет сделать то, что может сделать сам; как ходит на вылазки и на охоту чаще, чем необходимо и всегда возвращается с добычей; как заботится о Джудит и ее отце, и как не любит распространяться об этом…

И когда в Баррингтон-Хаус собирается совет, Дэрил ненавязчиво сообщает о своем присутствии тихим шорохом арбалета за спиной, и никто не осмелится сказать, что он не принимает участия в обсуждении следующей вылазки далеко за пределы их, теперь уже общего, поселения, даже, если он все время молчит.

Иисус отмечает, как часто Рик Граймс обращается к Дэрилу глазами, пока они обсуждают все детали, и как расслабляются его плечи, когда Дэрил едва заметно кивает ему в знак согласия или протеста. И как Рик безошибочно читает его. Будто они – синхронный механизм.

И когда Мэгги спрашивает, кого отправить в этот раз, потому что на этот счет у них еще нет четко отработанной стратегии, Иисус, не раздумывая, поднимает руку и только потом замечает, что Дэрил сделал то же самое. И на краткий миг ему кажется, что он вернулся в школу, и строгая миссис Картер сейчас скажет, чтобы они сами решали, кто будет отвечать, но потом он берет себя в руки и признает – этот способ единственный позволяет им не устраивать балаган и быть услышанными, по собственному желанию.

Разведчик готовится к обороне, когда представляет, как Дэрил начнет спорить с Мэгги и Риком о том, что не хочет идти с ним на вылазку, потому что считает слишком беспечным и легкомысленным. Но это то, в чем Иисус действительно хорош, и он не собирается уступать.

Мэгги благодарно смотрит на него и на Дэрила, и когда их собрание начинает потихоньку расходиться, Иисус на мгновение ловит взгляд охотника и мимо воли улыбается ему, на что против ожидания, получает одобрительный кивок.

Иисус молчит, а Дэрил только шипит в ответ на слова Рика о том, что им лучше взять машину, вместо мотоцикла, и Иисус думает, что это будет отличный повод узнать охотника еще чуточку получше.

Покидая кабинет Мэгги, краем уха ему все-таки удается услышать, как Рик говорит Дэрилу быть осторожным, и когда он уже практически за порогом, то слышит его крик:

\- Эй, касается вас обоих!

Иисус улыбается и думает, что у него все-таки есть шанс стать частью _его_ семьи.

**

Тут в окрестностях им больше нечем поживиться, все давно разграблено, а сидеть на шее у Королевства до тех пор, пока их собственный огород не начнет приносить плоды – не выход. Поэтому на собрании принято решение съездить в соседний округ.

Теперь, когда с Ниганом покончено, они могут себе это позволить. И хотя глупо исключать возможность нарваться на другую такую же «дружелюбную» группу, у них нет выбора. Поэтому только одна машина и пара человек. Разведка. Им не привыкать.

Иисус знает, что Дэрил не слишком разговорчив, и поэтому вопрос охотника становится вдвойне неожиданным, когда срывается с его губ:

\- Мама-Джейн, кто она?

Прошло достаточно много времени с того дня, когда у них с Дэрилом случился тот разговор, поэтому Иисус не может удержаться от подколки:

\- Ты довольно часто думал об этом, не так ли? – со смехом отвечает вопросом на вопрос и по красноречивому молчанию в ответ, понимает, что попал в самое яблочко. И вот оно. Снова. Он читает Дэрила Диксона, как открытую книгу, не прилагая к этому особых усилий.

Поерзав немного на пассажирском сидении, он вновь становится серьезным. Не потому, что ему неприятно вспоминать об этой женщине, а потому, что он чувствует эту напряженную вибрацию в воздухе, в их автомобиле: Дэрил вот-вот готов скрыться в своей укрепленной цитадели снова.

\- Она была… - Иисус закрывает глаза, вспоминая ее нежные руки и добрый взгляд, - ангелом. Ну, тогда именно так я и считал. Она спасла меня в прямом смысле слова. Укрыла от ужасов улицы, как крыльями, - он понижает голос и добавляет: - если бы она тогда меня не подобрала, я был бы одним из _них_ …

Дэрил не отрывает взгляда от дороги, хотя там нет ничего интересного, но Иисус видит, что он весь обращен вслух.

\- У нее и ее мужа был дом, как это тогда называлось, дом семейного типа. Ну, знаешь, когда детей воспитывают не в детских домах, не в обычных, во всяком случае, и пытаются создать здоровые семейные условия для их жизни, - Иисус замолкает, справедливо расценив, что дал ответ на поставленный вопрос, но по тому, как Дэрил сжимает руль, он понимает, что это не совсем удовлетворяющий его ответ.

Он с удовольствием послушал бы самого Дэрила, например, о том парне, о котором он ему рассказал однажды. Потому что соврал бы, сказав, что сам об этом не думал. Но с Дэрилом нельзя идти напролом, уж это Иисус успел усвоить, поэтому с легкой улыбкой он предлагает:

\- Спрашивай.

Но Дэрил не издает больше ни звука, потому что они выехали за пределы их города и все внимание охотник сосредоточил на дороге. Кто знает, что она им готовит…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мне не особо нравится эта часть, но выкинуть ее я не могу.  
> _____________  
> * - сразу делаю оговорку: мало знаю о мотоциклах и двигателях, но вот этот байк вижу в том гараже -  
> https://www.hdforums.com/forum/attachments/motorcycles-for-sale/165351d1297113105-2010-black-dyna-wide-glide-tampa-bay-dscn0560.jpg

Ближе к ночи они добираются до соседнего городка и решают найти место, где остановиться на ночлег. После проверки первого попавшегося дома, они в нем остаются. Ходячих не оказывается, но кое-что все-таки находится. Кроме двух пузырьков с антидепрессантами, они обнаруживают не распакованные упаковки с рисом и пару десятков банок не просроченных консервов.

Хозяева уходили в спешке, а может тот, кто обыскивал дом до них, еще не осознавал в полной мере, что такое голод…

Детская комната преподносит им много полезных будущей маме вещей: соски, бутылочки, одежда для младенцев и игрушки, а вот смеси с истекшим сроком годности они оставляют там же, где находят.

Среди найденных консервов, всего одна с ананасами в сиропе, и после короткого взгляда на охотника, на то, как он смотрит на банку, пока она в руках разведчика, Иисус думает, что не так уж сильно он соскучился по этой сладкой напасти, от которой его с трудом можно было оторвать в той, прошлой жизни.

— Не особо их люблю, — с этими словами он кидает банку Дэрилу и тот ловко хватает ее на лету, будто она не весит полкило.

Они едят в тишине и Дэрил предлагает поделить свои ананасы, когда ловит задумчивый взгляд голубых глаз, но Иисус кривится, будто это самое мерзкое предложение на свете, и продолжает есть свой салат из сладкого перца. Мясо они решают оставить общине.

Удовлетворенно фыркнув, Дэрил предлагает устроиться в детской. Она на втором этаже и с нее можно выбраться на крышу в случае опасности.

Охотник вызывается первым дежурить, но Иисус настаивает на том, чтобы Дэрил первым лег спать, аргументируя тем, что Дэрил всю дорогу сюда провел за рулем. И Дэрил правда чувствует ноющую боль в мышцах и не спорит, чем немало удивляет своего новоиспеченного напарника.

Эта поездочка действительно была изматывающей, и кто его только за язык тянул? Он никогда не был настолько любопытен, чтобы лезть кому-то в душу. А Иисус, видимо, не настолько зажатый, как он сам, чтобы послать его подальше.

Он укладывается на пол детской и отворачивается от Иисуса, пристроившегося на подоконнике.

— Я разбужу тебя через четыре часа, — доносится до Дэрила его шепот и на грани сна он с облегчением вздыхает. На Иисуса он может положиться. Он может доверить ему свой сон, как уже делал в прошлом. Тогда Иисусу удалось заставить его лечь спасть, и он на удивление даже уснул, и проспал до самого утра без кошмаров.

Иисус трогает его за плечо через пару минут, но проснувшись, Дэрил понимает, что проспал, по меньшей мере, часов пять, а теплый плед на плечах говорит ему, что Иисус повторно обшарил парочку комнат, чтобы его найти…

— Почему не разбудил? — хрипло бурчит, стягивая плед.

— Не смог себя заставить сдвинуться с места, — Дэрил видит лукавые искорки в его глазах, но не собирается это обсуждать. Ему же хуже. Тем меньше времени ему на сон. Уточнять, как обстановка, не имеет смысла — Иисус не из тех, кто игнорирует опасность.

— Ладно. Меняемся.

С этими словами он встает, сонно потирая глаза, и располагается рядом с разведчиком.

— Особого приглашения ждешь? — Дэрил непонимающе пялится на него.

— Тебе не нужно… ну, там сходить куда-нибудь? — Иисус прыскает в кулак и непонимание на лице охотника сменяется растерянностью, а затем смущением. Он только матерится в ответ и идет вниз.

Когда возвращается, Иисус лежит на его месте, под его пледом и, судя по всему, спит. И Дэрил мысленно дает себе пинка за то, что слишком долго на него смотрит.

Утро только зарождается на востоке, когда Дэрил видит двух ходячих из окна детской спальни. Они далековато, но отлично различимы в утренних сумерках, и идут определенно в их сторону, да и откуда ему знать, что их там не больше двух?

Он напряженно встает со своего места и тут же слышит сонный голос:

— Что там?

— Спи, — не задумываясь, отвечает и крепче перехватывает свой арбалет.

Он бесшумно спускается на первый этаж и приоткрывает входную дверь. Ходячие находятся в зоне арбалетной досягаемости, и Дэрил держит одного из них на прицеле, но так и не стреляет, потому что ходячих отвлекает громкий звук на соседней улице и они устремляются туда. Через пару секунд охотник наблюдает самую тощую собаку на свете.

Шорох в доме отвлекает его от происходящего на улице, и он резко вскидывает арбалет в направлении шума — Иисус, как мумия в саван, укутанный в этот злосчастный плед, спускается по лестнице.

— Я же сказал, оставаться наверху.

— Не говорил, — огрызается разведчик, и тычет в него пальцем, — можешь перестать в меня целиться.

Дэрил сердито опускает арбалет и снова смотрит на улицу. Ходячих нет и это заставляет его еще сильнее злиться.

— Раз уж ты выспался, не вижу причин тут оставаться.

Охотник вихрем проносится на второй этаж за своей сумкой и не замечает, как Иисус поспешно стаскивает плед и прячет к себе в рюкзак.

**

В следующем доме они находят бесценные антибиотики и мишку Тедди для Джудит. Ребенку нужны мягкие игрушки, так говорит ему Дэрил, и Иисус думает, что забота Дэрила о Джудит — самое милое, что он видел в жизни, особенно после начала ее конца. Он все никак не может отделаться от этих мыслей. И так не к месту вспоминает ту забугорную сказку о Маше и Медведе и не может сдержать улыбку, когда представляет на месте Медведя Дэрила.

Его приподнятое настроение, конечно, не может укрыться от угрюмого охотника.

— Чему ты радуешься? — хмуро интересуется он, и Иисус отвечает самым нейтральным голосом, на который способен:

— Да так, кое-что представил.

Что он там мог такого представить, Дэрилу не интересно, поэтому он продолжает молчать и обыскивать этот покинутый, но богатый дом. Богатый не роскошью дорогих гардин и самых широких экранов телевизоров, а чистой одеждой, аккумуляторами и нетронутыми полками с продовольственными запасами.

Как следует обыскав дом, Дэрил замечает еще одну дверь на кухне, которая ведет его в гараж, где он встречает недружелюбного хозяина, будто тот охраняет сокровище, что там припрятано. И Дэрил не может сдержать восхищенный стон, когда видит перед собой этот шедевр — Dyna Wide Glide*. И его восхищение сменяется разочарованием, когда он понимает, что байк не на ходу.

Дэрил какое-то время возится с ним, и найденного в гараже бензина хватает только на то, чтобы проверить его работу. Двигатель утробно рычит под его руками и с обиженным тявком глохнет, когда расходует горючее до последней капли. Бензина у них в любом случае мало и байк — не вариант.

Иисус все время наблюдает за Дэрилом из дверей. Дважды мертвый хозяин осуждающе смотрит на него. Разведчик проходит в гараж и кладет руку охотнику на плечо. Тепло поселяется у Дэрила между лопаток.

— Мы могли бы вернуться за ним позже, — несмело предлагает Иисус, будто какую-то постыдную шалость, о которой не расскажет даже под страхом смерти. И Дэрил превращается в маленького мальчика, который с наивной надеждой спрашивает у кого-то из своих старших «Правда? Я правда могу оставить этого щенка себе?» и у Иисуса сжимается сердце от мысли, что у Дэрила никогда не было «щенка». — Мы вернемся за ним. Обещаю.

Дэрил не смотрит на него и ничего не говорит. Иисус думает, что приложит все возможные усилия, даже если придется прийти одному.

Дэрил с сожалением оставляет Харли за спиной и старательно запирает дверь в гараж, проверив перед этим, не открыт ли выезд из него. Ключ он бережно кладет к себе в рюкзак. От вандалов это вряд ли спасет, но Иисус предпочитает об этом забыть.

Пересчитав все, что им удалось отыскать к концу второго дня, они приходят к выводу, что этого должно хватить на какое-то время. Но даже это не поднимает Дэрилу настроение и Иисус в красках принимается рассказывать, как однажды он с братьями (и Дэрил без уточнений понимает, что с теми, которых он обрел в доме мамы-Джейн) полез на поле в кукурузу, что было недалеко от их дома, а охрана поймала его за шкирку, когда он пытался увести их от братьев.

Это вызывает у Дэрила слабую улыбку. Да и попробуй не улыбнуться, когда этот странно не бесящий парень так жестикулирует и совершенно бесхитростно делится своим прошлым. Самыми сокровенными его частичками. И Дэрил приходит к выводу, что вся его самоотверженность и святость мышления не напускное бахвальство и не приобретенный навык выживания в рамках их теперешнего положения, он таким был всегда, ему не нужно притворяться.

Дэрил впервые чувствует сожаление и злость на судьбу. И это в самом деле помогает ему легче переварить потерю так и не приобретенного байка, который остался пылиться в том гараже хер знает сколько времени еще. Он не питает слишком больших надежд, что когда-нибудь сможет за ним вернуться…


	5. Если бы

Обратный путь занимает немного больше времени, потому что, как бы Иисус не пытался хорохориться, водитель из него паршивый и Дэрилу приходится сидеть за рулем дольше, чем хотелось бы. Ну, и сон никто не отменял, и упрямство Иисуса, и ходячих, снующих без цели, по дороге в том числе.

Вообще, Дэрил признает, что это вылазка проходит куда спокойнее, чем могла бы, с той секунды, когда он понял, что Иисус идет с ним. Иисус не самый спокойный и покладистый парень, когда дело касается вылазок. Но в этот раз им вроде особо нечего делить и они отлично ладят. Охотник знает, что может повернуться к нему спиной и она будет прикрыта.

Последняя остановка на ночлег, перед возвращением в Хиллтоп, еще немного приоткрывает перед Дэрилом ту невидимую дверь, за которой скрывается и ждет своего часа их дружба с этим парнем.

Ночевать приходится в машине, и снова не обходится без споров и упрямства, в котором оба хороши, но даже это не может прогнать ощущение тепла в груди, и Дэрил решает, что если этот умник не хочет спать, то он не будет тратить время впустую.

Но как же он ошибается думая, что сможет сразу же уснуть. И дело не в Иисусе, точнее в Иисусе, но не то, чтобы Иисус об этом догадывается. До этой минуты.

— Сколько их было? — тихо спрашивает Дэрил, но Иисус от неожиданности все равно вздрагивает и рефлекторно подтягивает колени к подбородку, обнимая их руками. И это такой защитный жест, что даже скупой на эмоции Дэрил Диксон его понимает и жалеет о своем вопросе, но Иисус поворачивает к нему голову и улыбается. Легко и искренне. Дэрил теряется от собственных эмоций. Его затапливает симпатия. Тоска. Желание защитить.

Иисус поразительно наблюдательный и открытый. Иисус точно знает, о чем Дэрил спрашивает.

— Двое. Том и Дерек. Они были старше меня, поэтому свой восемнадцатый день рождения я встречал без них. Все пташки — мама называла нас так иногда, — рано или поздно покидают родительское гнездо, — и такая светлая тоска по братьям окрашивает его голос, что Дэрил невольно сжимается в комок на своем месте.

— Я все свои осознанные дни рождения встречал без Мэрла, — в ответ говорит Дэрил и, оказывается, это так легко произнести вслух. Пошел ты, Мэрл! — Он любил меня, хотя всегда в грубой форме доносил до меня этот факт, и никогда не был в состоянии отпраздновать со мной этот день.

Иисус слушает, затаив дыхание, но теперь не сложно сложить два и два — Дэрил говорит о брате. Следующие его слова только подтверждают догадку.

— После смерти матери ничего не осталось, только мы друг у друга. Но Мэрл всегда был занят чем-то или скорее кем-то другим, но не мной. Он считал, что на меня у него еще будет время в будущем. Отцу было на нас плевать и когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я просто ушел… из дома. Мэрла не было рядом, но он нашел меня, каким-то непостижимым образом, в соседнем штате, а потом снова сел в тюрьму, потом вышел, потом снова сел и так по кругу… незадолго до начала всей этой… херни, он как раз вышел в очередной раз, и чуть меня за собой не утянул, но…

Дэрил замолкает, и Иисус думает, что должен что-то сказать. Но что тут скажешь.

-…другого брата у меня не было, и семьи другой тоже, а теперь эта кучка неудачников во главе с Риком Граймсом — все, что у меня есть. И я бы не посмел желать лучшего, — Дэрил смотрит на него снизу вверх, Иисус опускает глаза. А затем вовсе отворачивается.

— Я давно усвоил одно: не кровные узы связывают людей в семью, — Иисус все еще не уверен, что не ступает на слишком тонкий лед, поэтому говорит, не поворачивая головы: — Он работал в больнице. Врач скорой помощи. Я был тяжелым подростком, — он усмехается своим воспоминаниям, — попадал к ним чаще, чем домой. Так продолжалось два года. А однажды я пришел на своих двоих и сказал, что хочу оформить карту донора, — он снова горько усмехается и почти шепотом добавляет: — а еще через три сломанные кости, он предложил мне пожениться, если я перестану себя калечить. И мы бы сделали это, если бы не…

Если бы… Дэрил не удивляется тому, что слышит. Не случись с их миром то, что в итоге случилось, и кто знает, возможно, кому-то пригодилось бы то, что Иисус оформил карту. А то, что у Иисуса был жених… это тоже не особо удивляет Дэрила.

Дэрил прогоняет непрошеные мысли и садится на заднем сидении. Даже находит в себе решимость протянуть руку, но Иисус резко спускает ноги с сиденья, отворачиваясь всем корпусом, и шепчет:

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Когда они возвращаются в Хиллтоп, их встречает все поселение и благодарность людей не знает границ. Они только успевают кивнуть друг другу и их растаскивают в разные стороны.

**

Мэгги не держит на него зла и говорит ему, что он не может все время винить себя и жить на улице. Он не говорит ей, что привык. Она любит его вопреки всему.

Мэгги находит Дэрилу комнату в Баррингтон-Хаус, и там даже есть кровать, которая определенно лучше всех, что были у него до этого. И сегодня будет первый раз, когда он останется тут ночевать, со времен их бегства из Александрии.

Он проводит рукой по шелковому покрывалу сверху и ему кажется, что это не его рука. Шелк? Серьезно? Он в лучшие дни своей жизни не знал, каков он на ощупь, а теперь… да на кой-черт оно ему нужно?

У него никогда не было своего места, даже в доме родителей, и это не самые приятные и лучшие воспоминания, но после этой вылазки они с неотвратимостью цунами накатывают на него, и он не может ничего сделать, чтобы это прекратить.

Вышедший из тюрьмы Мэрл, закатывающий очередную вечеринку… пьяный отец, избивающий их с матерью… полиция, переворачивающая вверх дном их жилище в поисках наркоты и Мэрла… безликие шлюхи, которые водят его в дешевые мотели… холодные подворотни и щедрый фуршет на мусорке под одной из кафешек… Мэрл дающий ему оплеуху, за то, что сбежал…

Заботиться о ком-то ему всегда было легко, другое дело, что Мэрл не особо ценил это, и долгое время Дэрилу не было о ком заботиться. Теперь у него есть все эти люди, которые по недоразумению считают его своим другом и даже братом, и он всегда может списать свою чрезмерную заботу на занятость других. И ему все еще сложно поверить, что кто-то может заботиться о нем.

Он привык, конечно, — Кэрол заботится о нем, но она вроде как до сих пор не может осознать, что не должна быть благодарной Дэрилу до конца их дней за безуспешные поиски ее дочери много лет назад. Ему никак не понять, что она заботиться о нем потому, что ей хочется. Но теперь ее нет рядом, Дэрил должен научиться жить еще и с этой мыслью.

Рик тоже заботится о нем, — так по-братски или по-отцовски, у Дэрила никогда не было особого повода искать разницу, — иногда напоминает ему, как маленькому, что пришла пора есть или спать, или просто отдохнуть и не идти сегодня в лес в одиночку, потому что запасов им еще хватит, да и прошлая добыча Дэрила способна уберечь их от голода еще какое-то время… ну, ладно, день-другой… И Рик единственный, кто осмеливается по-дружески положить руку ему на плечо. Или подставить свое, когда у Дэрила выдается скверное настроение, и он все чаще посматривает в сторону леса, как дикий, так и не прирученный волк, и уж точно только он способен сказать какую-нибудь глупость и даже пошлость, чтобы направить поток его мыслей в другое русло, или просто посидеть рядом, в безмолвной поддержке.

А теперь ненавязчивая забота этого парня, Иисуса, сбивает Дэрила Диксона с толку. Все еще сбивает, потому что, за каким хером он вообще ему нужен? Какого черта он сунулся в Святилище? И это настоящее везение, что его никто не поймал и что они вообще выбрались оттуда живыми. А потом он оставался рядом, ведь никого больше не оказалось…

Все эти откровения, которыми Дэрил делится с ним так просто, не кажутся теперь такими сокровенными и тяжелыми. И это, наверное, тоже проявление заботы. Своеобразной и нужной. Слушать и принимать.

Дэрил никогда не рассказывал своим о Мэрле, они и так прекрасно его знали, и неожиданно попытка делиться этими осколками прошлого с Иисусом, приносит ему облегчение.


	6. Влюбился?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> давно не встречалась, а тут присутствует ненормативная лексика.

На очередную вылазку Иисус идет без Дэрила. С ним уходят Тара и Аарон.

Дэрил выходит к воротам, когда они возвращаются. Но легкая тревога сменяется паникой, когда в машине Иисуса не оказывается.

Кто-то спрашивает, где Иисус, избавляя Дэрила от этого, потому что его сердце готово пробить себе дорогу на волю через его ребра и он не уверен, что вообще может говорить.

Аарон отвечает, что он сказал им возвращаться без него. Дэрил не может в это поверить.

К вечеру Иисус не появляется и утром тоже.

Дэрил чувствует облегчение, когда на закате следующего дня этот придурок спрыгивает с байка, целый и невредимый. Ему нахуй не нужны такие жесты. Харли блестит своими полированными боками, Дэрил не может на него смотреть.

Иисус щедро дарит внимание окружающим его людям и играет с детьми, будто не он только что вернулся хуй знает откуда, уставший, как землекоп.

Дэрил невольно засматривается на него: на его руки, которые так осторожно осматривают коленку мальчишки, только что упавшего в траву; на его движения, словно в танце, когда он уворачивается от летящего в него мяча; как он драматично валится с ног, хватаясь за сердце, когда этот мяч попадает ему в грудь; как хохочет вместе с ребятней, когда шугает их, как стайку рыбок; как заводит мешающую прядь волос за ухо…

Незнакомое чувство растекается в районе сердца и Дэрил отводит взгляд, когда Иисус обращает на него внимание.

**

Дэрил сидит на одном из столов для пикника, опираясь локтем на колено, и вертит в руках свой нож. Изредка проверяя, насколько хорошо он заточен. Он давненько не был в лесу.

Он поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от ножа, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги. Тара. Он давно с ней не общался, точно не после Святилища. Отголоски вины все еще терзают его иногда, хоть он и знает, что произошедшее после — не его вина.

— Хэй, — она садится рядом, нарочно близко, чтобы задевать его плечом. Он не делает ничего, чтобы избежать контакта.

— Хэй, — кивает в ответ.

— Как ты тут? — спрашивает она таким тоном, будто они встретились в старом парке после годичного проживания в разных городах.

— Как съездили? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Дэрил, мимолетно кидая взгляд на резвящегося с детьми разведчика, и предпочитает долго в памяти не задерживать, как улыбка на ее губах становится менее радостной. Он всем телом ощущает, как она напрягается.

Тара сидит прямо, а потом подается вперед и упирается локтями в колени, укладывая на ладони подбородок.

— В принципе… отлично, — он явно слышит «но» в ее словах, пусть даже он не слишком хорош во всех этих скрытых смыслах, которые люди обычно прячут за ничего незначащими фразами. Дэрил отлично знает, что Аарон не может быть причиной ее растерянности.

— Иисус… — она напряженно прокашливается и начинает заново, — он был слишком на себя не похож. Рассеянный, невнимательный, будто и не с нами вовсе. Один раз Аарону пришлось буквально оттаскивать ходячего от него.

Это все не совместимо с жизнью, то что Тара говорит… Дэрил подбирается всем телом и трясет головой, забыв про нож.

— Прости, не хотела тебя грузить. Так как тут? — Дэрил думает, что ему не отвертеться от ответа, это же Тара, поэтому он пожимает плечами и бурчит:

— Определенно не так весело, как было вам, — Тара все-таки улыбается ему и Дэрил не может не ответить тем же. Тара нравится ему, нравится, как подруга по оружию или младшая сестра. — Ходячие, неадекватный Иисус и прогулка за стенами.

Тара не зло хмурится и шлепает его по коленке.

— Зачем отпустили? — Дэрил не успевает проглотить вопрос.

— Не отпустили бы — он бы сбежал, — говорит она, — он довольно скрытный засранец, но с ним явно что-то не так, — после паузы загадочно добавляет: — Влюбился?

Тара несильно толкает его плечом, Дэрил не слышит подвоха в ее словах, и только хмыкает в ответ. Что бы там ни было, Иисусу лучше с этим разобраться, пока не поздно. Тара выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Ты хочешь?.. — Дэрила внезапно осеняет и он неверяще косится на подругу. — Нет.

— Что? Вы вроде как друзья, — осторожно смотрит на него, хотя осторожности в ее словах столько же, как на острие его ножа.

— Он мне не… — Дэрил осекается и думает, что это ложь. Почему он отрицает?

— О, правда? Поэтому ты ночуешь в его трейлере чаще, чем где-нибудь еще? — она определенно поставила себе цель, заставить его покраснеть.

— Всего-то несколько раз, там есть свободный диван, — он прикусывает язык. Уроки жизни от Мэрла больно бьют его в затылок: «Оправдывается лишь тот, кто виноват».

— Ладно, я не осуждаю, он очень хороший, — она заговорщически ему подмигивает, — ты сделал бы это для меня? — веселье исчезает с ее лица и она настолько серьезна, как в тот раз, когда Дэрил пришел к ее дому…

— Почему ты думаешь, что мне он… — не договаривать предложения становится его странной вредной привычкой, как… искать глазами Иисуса.

— Чуйка? — Дэрил смотрит в ухмыляющиеся глаза девушки и поражается, как быстро меняется ее настроение.

Он невнятно пожимает плечами, но все-таки кивает в знак согласия. Она протягивает ему сжатый кулак, костяшками вверх, и он ударяет своим в ответ.

**

Рик находит охотника в компании Джудит и ее нового друга — плюшевого мишки Тедди, и его дочь счастливо улыбается ему, прижимая игрушку к себе.

— Хэй, — Рик улыбается ей в ответ и протягивает руки, но Джудит не спешит их принимать. — Она любит тебя, — с притворной обидой он надувает губы и продолжает с ней заигрывать. Она смеется и у Дэрила приятно вибрирует в груди от ее смеха. Почти так же, как от присутствия Иисуса.

— Взаимно, — искренне отвечает охотник и сам удивляется тому, как легко в этом признаться, он думает, что доставлять радость и заботится об этой малышке, наверное, и есть счастье, о котором все только и треплются постоянно. — Спасибо, что позволяешь мне, — Дэрил не может толком облечь свои чувства в слова, но с Риком и не нужно — он всегда прекрасно его понимал.

— Ты поймешь, что нельзя, когда она скажет тебе, что уже не маленькая и ей больше не нужна нянька, — со смехом отвечает Рик и гладит малышку по головке. — Вы отлично сработались с Иисусом, — Рик мастерски быстро меняет тему и Дэрил только неопределенно мычит в ответ, позволяя Джудит прыгать у себя на коленях.

Дэрил предпочитает также умолчать об их разговорах и о своих мыслях по этому поводу.

— Думаю, нам нужно сформировать постоянные группы для вылазок, — говорит он в итоге, и чуть тише добавляет: — пока мы не переберемся обратно в Александрию.

Дэрил смотрит на него из-под челки и совершенно не понимает, какой реакции Рик от него ждет. Джудит потихоньку успокаивается и, прижимаясь к груди Дэрила, засыпает, крепко обнимая плюшевого медведя.

— Там некуда… — начинает Дэрил, но замолкает и встает, чтобы положить малышку в ее кроватку, а еще чтобы скрыть от Рика собственные эмоции. Ком злости и обиды подкатывает к горлу, и он в двух шагах от того, чтобы прямо сейчас перерезать Нигану глотку. Раз и навсегда.

— Я знаю, — снова Рик угадывает его мысли и Дэрил не спешит оборачиваться, наблюдая за спящей крохой. — Но мы не можем тут остаться, ты же сам видишь.

На самом деле Дэрил видит кое-что другое, но он не тот эгоистичный ублюдок, которым его многие считают, он не бросит этого Рику в лицо, поэтому он просто молчит. Возможно, однажды он выскажет ему свое мнение, но сейчас Рик все еще остается его другом, братом и лидером их группы, и Дэрил не может открыто идти против него.

— Мэгги знает? — спрашивает Дэрил, и думает совсем о другом человеке, но не собирается Рику об этом сообщать.

— Она понимает, — и Дэрилу кажется, что не понимает он, но он-то как раз понимает лучше других, хоть и не уверен, почему — Рик просто не может отдать все в ее руки.

Дэрил укрывает Джудит одеялком с тигрятами, которое принес для нее Иисус с одной из прошлых вылазок и внезапно осознает, что все в Хиллтопе и за его пределами теперь напоминает ему об Иисусе. Он поворачивается к другу, складывая руки на груди.

— Я поддержу тебя, — хмуро говорит он и отчетливо видит, как неодобрение в его голосе находит отражение на лице Рика.

— Но ты не согласен, — Рик не может поверить, что Дэрил не на его стороне в этом вопросе.

— Не-а, — просто отвечает охотник и направляется к двери, для него разговор окончен, но Рик так не думает. Рик это Рик, и если он хочет о чем-то узнать, ты обязательно почувствуешь себя ребенком, которому строгий родитель говорит, что скрывать от старших правду некрасиво.

— Есть какая-то особая причина? — Рик не из тех, кто так просто сдается, Дэрил не из тех, кто готов выложить все карты на стол, сам еще толком не разобравшись, что они ему дают.

— Там стоят одни руины. Какой смысл? — он пожимает плечами и упрямо смотрит Рику в глаза. Ему не нужна причина, чтобы остаться, ему нужна причина, чтобы уйти.

— Мы можем все исправить, — и Дэрил чувствует подкатывающую к горлу мерзкую тошноту. Что этот придурок пытается исправить? Они только что потеряли Карла. И Сашу. И Абрахама с Гленном. Что тут можно исправить?

Видимо, все эти мысли отражаются в языке его тела, потому что Рик и сам меняется в лице и опускает голову, признавая поражение.

— Я завтра уйду на охоту. Нам нужно больше мяса, — это безопасная тема, за которую Дэрил пытается ухватиться, чтобы все не стало еще хуже.

— Возьми с собой Иисуса.

— Это еще нахера? — Дэрил напрягается всем телом от такого предложения, но сердится недостаточно сильно, чтобы Рик снова на него посмотрел. И это скорее привычка, чем в действительности его реакция.

— Он хороший парень, — роняет Рик и Дэрил собирается спросить, какого черта это должно означать, и какого черта они все это повторяют, но возникшая в дверях Мишонн не дает ему такой возможности.

Буркнув приветствие, Дэрил опрометью проносится мимо, не желая выслушивать еще и от нее.


	7. Все в порядке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эта часть может показаться сопливой, и оно так и есть, скорее всего)

Как могло так получиться, что Иисус стал единственным его другом в целом мире?

Только ему Дэрил способен доверить свои сокровенные мысли и воспоминания. Только с ним он чувствует такую безопасность, что может спать без задних ног вплоть до второго пришествия.

Как могло так получиться, что Рик знает его, как облупленного, но не хочет понять очевидного?

Он просыпается один и явно не в своей постели, в которой так и не ночевал ни разу. Со сна он не может сориентироваться, где находится, но когда над головой осторожно хлопает железная дверь, он вспоминает вчерашнюю недоссору с Риком и желание спустить шкуру с Нигана, и теплую улыбку, которая встретила его, когда он пришел ночью в один конкретный трейлер на краю поселения.

— Оу, прости, не хотел тебя будить, — извиняется Иисус и ставит две кружки горячего, ароматного кофе на стол посреди комнаты.

Мэгги давно съехала, и теперь повсюду Дэрил видит только стопки разного барахла и книги, которые Иисус неизменно таскает с каждой вылазки. Его рюкзак бездонный, судя по всему, и Дэрил подавляет глупую улыбку.

— Не спал, — хрипло каркает в ответ, и ведет носом, когда Иисус снова проходит мимо — аромат кофе колышется за ним, как шлейф, — чтобы закрыть дверь трейлера. Затем разведчик возвращается и садится за стол, беря свою кружку двумя руками, будто ему холодно. Иисус с озорством смотрит на охотника и улыбается глазами, подбородком указывает на вторую кружку, и Дэрил, не особо разбираясь с чувствами, с благодарностью ее принимает и делает полный неприкрытого удовольствия глоток.

Когда он осознает себя и смотрит на Иисуса, то видит только его широко раскрытые, смеющиеся глаза, потому что губы он прячет на чашкой, и ему кажется, что Иисус просто слишком вежлив, чтобы ржать в голос, но спустя пару секунд он отметает эти мысли, потому что Иисус больше не может сдерживаться и, отставив кофе, чтобы не разлить, он хохочет так, что наверняка весь Хиллтоп слышит.

Дэрил недоверчиво смотрит на него, продолжая хлебать свой кофе, и отсмеявшись Иисус второй раз за утро просит прощения.

— Я не хотел, прости, пожалуйста. Давно не видел, чтобы человек с таким удовольствием пил это пойло.

Дэрил чувствует, как от румянца пылают его щеки, но мысль о том, что ему плевать, не кажется такой уж инородной. Это еще одно доказательство проявления заботы и Дэрил не собирается быть неблагодарным.

Он смотрит на Иисуса и чувствует, как напряжение покидает его тело, память услужливо подкидывает воспоминания вчерашней ночи и как улыбка на лице Иисуса сменяется страхом, когда Дэрил входит в трейлер. Вся краска мигом покидает его лицо и Иисус уже готов звать на помощь, потому что справедливо полагает, что он ранен и успокаивается только тогда, когда Дэрилу удается выдавить «Не ранен». Во всяком случае, не физически.

— Был у Рика, — сказать это необходимо точно так же, как дышать, — он планирует возвращаться назад в Александрию.

Дэрил беспомощно смотрит и не знает, как Иисус отреагирует. И почему ему важно, что подумает Иисус?

— А ты? — тихо спрашивает разведчик и это звучит как «А я?». Он медленно пятится к кровати, чтобы сесть, пока ноги еще слушаются. И это такой бесстыжий и эгоистичный вопрос, что будь на месте Дэрила другой человек, они бы уже ругались и кидали друг в друга обвинения и упреки. Но перед ним Дэрил Диксон и он смотрит так, будто может найти ответ в потухших глазах Иисуса. И он бы нашел, если бы смотрел чуть внимательнее и знал, что искать. Поэтому Иисус отводит взгляд и изучает свои ботинки. Он не имеет права задавать такие вопросы, он все еще убежден в этом.

Иисус ведь думал над этим. Это неизбежно. Рик сильный лидер и не сможет мириться с Мэгги, несмотря на то, что сам ее воспитал. Но… может, именно поэтому?

И теперь, чем дольше Дэрил тянет с ответом, тем сильнее Иисус уверен, что он пойдет за Риком. Да и с чего бы ему не пойти? Что его здесь держит? Ненормальный парень в кожаном пальто и замашками подростка, отношения с которым самые странные, что у Дэрила когда-либо были?

— Я поддержу его, — наконец говорит Дэрил и это не ответ на вопрос, но Иисус рад, что успел сесть. И это правильно. Рик его лидер. Его друг. Они вместе уже много лет и Иисус не удивился бы, узнав, что они делят не только лидерские обязанности. Эти мысли не достойны его. Это низко, он ведь знает — Рик с Мишонн. Иисус видел бесконечное множество подтверждений этому и сейчас впервые он задает себе вопрос, мог бы он прямо тут рискнуть всем, чего добился в отношениях с Дэрилом, ради призрачного шанса, что эти отношения могут выйти на совершенно иной уровень?

Он давно перестал врать себе и убеждать себя, что видит в Дэриле только друга и ничего больше. Но что думает Дэрил о нем? Считает ли он его другом? Или он всего лишь партнер по вылазкам и случайный собеседник?

— Что же, тогда и мне не остается особого выбора, — внезапно севшим голосом говорит Иисус, тон его голоса заставляет Дэрила поежиться. Иисус никогда не был эгоистом, о себе он думает в последнюю очередь, и Дэрил говорит такое, от чего у Иисуса практически останавливается сердце:

— Скажи мне остаться, — и эти три слова обжигают, как раскаленный металл, и Иисус отвечает, ни секунды не раздумывая:

— Останься.

Дэрил никогда не катался на американских горках, но за время проведенное с Иисусом он сполна смог прочувствовать всю их прелесть. Сомнение-предвкушение-страх-адреналин-страх-предвкушение-удовлетворение. Эти эмоциональные кочки не что иное, как аналог этим горкам и у Дэрила внутри сейчас такой раздрай, что он не вполне отдает отчет своим мыслям и словам, поэтому просто отворачивается от Иисуса и сворачивается волчком на его диване, не спрашивая разрешения.

Дэрилу есть о чем подумать и он не может быть более благодарным, когда слышит, как дверь трейлера открывается, а затем закрывается, как Иисус уходит из собственного дома, чтобы дать ему немного пространства. Разве он не делал так ради других? Разве этого мало, чтобы признаться себе окончательно?

Дэрил дрожит от одной мысли, что Иисус может не правильно его понять и он потеряет его навсегда. Дэрил никогда не чувствовал такого жгучего стыда и страха, как от этой мысли. Поэтому ему нихера не удается уснуть, позже он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Иисус крадется по собственному дому, боясь его разбудить. И то, как он снова укрывает его теплым пледом, он чувствует тоже. Он засыпает, согретый внутри и снаружи, и снова спит до самого утра без единого кошмара…

Иисус все еще смотрит на него, мягко улыбается глазами, когда Дэрил выныривает из воспоминаний и понимает, что давненько не реагирует на его замечания. И столько ласкового терпения в его глазах, что Дэрил без колебания скажет Рику, что остается в Хиллтопе.  
**

Дэрил верный и сильный. Дэрил остается верным до конца, когда Рик озвучивает свое решение на совете через пару дней. Он просит разрешения остаться тут, пока не приведет Александрию в подобающий для проживания людей вид, и конечно получает его. Они решают еще кучу сопутствующих вопросов, пока они все вместе, и назначают специальные группы для вылазок, потому что теперь они станут дальше и длиннее.

Рик знает, что Кэрол больше не вернется, она останется с Иезекиилем в Королевстве, Мэгги, разумеется, останется в Хиллтопе, а с ней вероятно и Инид, их обеих больше ничто не держит в Александрии, и когда он смотрит на Дэрила, то понимает, что Дэрил с ним тоже не вернется, вопреки тому, что он говорит на собрании.

И когда чуть позже Рик напрямую об этом спрашивает, Дэрил без расшаркиваний говорит правду. Рику хватает такта не уточнять причину, ведь он отлично знает, что не в руинах дело, он просто обнимает Дэрила и даже целует его в щеку. Это так непривычно, что Дэрил даже забывает возмутиться.

— Если ты счастлив тут, брат, я не могу желать иного.

Дэрил благодарно смотрит ему вслед и пытается побороть сомнения, грызущие его внутри. Что если он все еще не так понимает привязанность Иисуса и его заботу? Что если он предает Рика, не осознавая этого в полной мере? Что если он не нужен Иисусу, с его упрямством и тяжелым характером? Что если Иисус в самом деле святой и просто любит всех вокруг?

Дэрил не находит в себе решимости прояснить все сегодня, поэтому когда кто-то случайно говорит ему, что Стивен подвернул ногу и не сможет выйти в дозор, Дэрил с облегчением берет его обязанности на себя. Еще несколько часов самоанализа и сомнений.

Он почти не удивляется, когда утром сдает смену, а внизу его ждет Иисус. Дэрил мимолетно думает, что мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Иисус нервный, но находит в себе силы улыбнуться ему, когда Дэрил спускается вниз.

— Нам нужно поговорить. Я знаю, что ты устал и хочешь спать, но… — слова теряются в сознании, когда Дэрил коротко кивает в сторону трейлерной стоянки.

Иисус пропускает его вперед и заходит следом, продолжая нести всякую чепуху о вылазках и ценности того, что у них есть, и Дэрил не сдерживается и впечатывает его локтем поперек груди в дверь трейлера, вторая рука занята арбалетом, который он так и не опустил.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь и не даешь мне сосредоточиться. Что конкретно ты хотел мне сказать?

Вместе с тем, как расширяются глаза Иисуса, Дэрил осознает, что ведет себя непростительно грубо, пальцы моментально слабеют, арбалет выскальзывает из них и шлепается на пол. Он отступает от разведчика… темно, он видит сырую камеру и голые стены… он просто шелудивый пес, не ценящий добра.

Но Иисуса это не пугает, в его глазах нет страха. Иисус знает его. А он не достоин Иисуса. Но именно его руки сейчас пытаются вырвать Дэрила из пропасти панической атаки, в которую он готов окунуться без остатка, как было после Святилища…

Ему просто нужен сон, долгий и здоровый.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — хрипит охотник и пытается закрыться руками, и эти чертовы спасители со всех сторон, загоняют его, как животное; бьют его и хотят сломать.

— Все в порядке, — тихо шепчет знакомый голос и Дэрил достаточно _силен_ , чтобы посмотреть на его обладателя. — Ты — дома. В безопасности. Просто дыши, прошу тебя.

Иисусу никогда не удастся забыть, каким Дэрил вернулся из Святилища, и как его мучили кошмары, как он шарахался от малейшего шороха и громких звуков, как не давал осмотреть свою рану и не позволял приближаться. И как все закончилось, когда пришел Рик. Рик тогда был его якорем, Иисус собирается это исправить. Иисус чхать хотел на опасность тогда и в жопу ее сейчас, ему остался всего один шаг — просто руку протяни.

И он касается. Напряженного плеча, спутанных волос на затылке, и ему в голову не приходит мысль отдернуть руку, когда полные непонимания и угрозы глаза устремляют на него свой взор.

— Я не позволю тебе снова пройти через это. Можешь ударить меня и будь уверен, я дам тебе сдачи, потому что драка лучшее лекарство от безумия, — только Иисус может говорить такие вещи с улыбкой. Его рука смещается вниз и большой палец мягко трет щетину на подбородке и Дэрил широко распахивает глаза, осознавая, что все его сомнения улетучиваются в этот же миг.

Иисус подталкивает его к своей постели и даже это не способно сейчас заставить Дэрила Диксона быть где-то в другом месте. Но ему и не нужно — Иисус все знает и понимает без слов, а может он все еще видит этот страх и неуверенность в глазах охотника, потому что все что он делает — заставляет его сесть.

— Так как бить меня ты не собираешься, предлагаю поспать, — Иисус потрошит одну из стопок своих тряпок, извлекает оттуда плед, и Дэрил уверен, ему не показалось: он видит тот самый плед, которым они по очереди укрывались в детской, и это последний кирпичик в его мост к этому человеку, поэтому когда Иисус укрывает его и собирается уйти, схватить его за руку кажется Дэрилу самым верным.

— Пожалуйста, — и он так привык, что с Иисусом не нужны лишние слова, что Иисус понимает его, будто у них коллективное сознание, и вздох облегчения вырывается сам собой, когда Иисус присаживается на краешек собственной постели, — а Дэрил инстинктивно прижимается к стене, — и снимает ботинки, чтобы быть с ним рядом. Чтобы бережно обнять его, будто он слишком хрупкий для настоящего объятия; чтобы гладить его по волосам и по спине, посылая волны тепла по позвоночнику; шептать ему всякие милые глупости, пока он не уснет.

Чтобы остаться с ним до рассвета и подарить поутру, впервые в жизни, ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, что он не _один_. Больше нет.

Чтобы впервые же в жизни потянуться за лаской не потому, что так нужно кому-то, а потому, что так хочется ему; и забыться в теплом коконе внимательных рук; забыть, что ты угрюмый реднек, довериться; слушать его тихий смех и ласковый голос; знать, что это не сон.

**Author's Note:**

> у них слишком мало совместного экранного времени...


End file.
